


Good Dog.

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fear, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian suffers from Cynophobia (fear of dogs), and a stray wolfdog wanders into Full Sail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog.

It was quiet, and Sami’s phone vibrated several times.

Looking at the screen, all that read was ‘Sami. Help. **NOW**.’

They were all from Adrian, and he questioned what was going on now.

‘where r u?’

‘Break room. Come quick.’

The break room was only a few paces away, the door was halfway open, and Sami pushed it open further as he entered the room. “Are you sure this is an emergency dude?” he said, looking around for Neville. Sure enough, he found the Geordie crouched on a tabletop, staring at something.

“Shh – Sami, look—“

Groaning in annoyance, Sami turned around; only to be faced by a dog … a _big_ dog.

“ _Oh shit—_ “ Sami gasped before Adrian clamped a hand around his mouth.

Too late. The wolf-ish dog caught site of the red-bearded man, and the main who gravity forgot. Exposing its fangs, the mutt growled at them. “I just got it to leave me alone.” Adrian whined, pulling Sami in front of him while still perched on the table, as a _human shield_.

“You don’t like dogs?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s none of your business, Sami..”

Sami sighed, not having an actual plan to escape.

“Are we gonna die?” Adrian whispered.

“No dude, I promise we won’t” Sami said, cringing when the dog let out a bark.

_“Come on doggy, come here boy!”_

Sami recognized the voice; which belonged to Bayley. The dog stopped baring its fangs, soon wagging its tail in a friendly manor as the diva made her way into the room.

Sami let a sigh escape his lips as the dog padded out of the room.

“Well, that was fun while it lasted. You okay bud?” he asked Adrian.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” he murmured.

Sami patted his shoulder once Adrian got off the table. Adrian did come around, only after Sami took him out for chocolate ice cream.


End file.
